shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HeadphonesYoshi
so your the perv??R to the P to the Wyb. Perv? He's my friend Kenneth from school. what? lol :Ohai perv. Why hello there! As my brother is asleep at this time I will say to you hi there! ;) I am Legend...ary!!! 04:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :lol ::You know even when he's asleep he's like an angel. I guess that's why he calls himself that. But I bet you didn't want to hear me say that though and I apologize. I am Legend...ary!!! 04:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hi legend! SIGN YOUR COMMENTS KENNY. BTW Legend, are you related to Ultimate? ok, I forgot to sign my posts. Now to give it a try... HeadphonesYoshi 04:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) There you go. I can make you a custom siggy if you want. Hi Yoshi! I noticed your little mentioning of me in your little comic... what did you mean by when I was assualted both mentally and physically? =S And no I'm not realated to Ultimate. I'm Angel's younger twin sister don't ya know? I am Legend...ary!!! 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm, I don't care that much about signatures....lol. HeadphonesYoshi 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Wait, do you mean me or Timson? HeadphonesYoshi 04:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, i don't want to tell you, it's pretty insulting.. I g2g soon >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) his mom's gonna kill him if he's on after 9:00 =S You of course. Who else? Course I do love Ultimate though... he knows too... -_-' I am Legend...ary!!! 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well actually I should probably be getting to sleep too... See ya! :3 I am Legend...ary!!! 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm... Legend Of the Bondings isn't my comic, it's Timson's... HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, see ya HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) see ya guys around :Bwahahaha, he certainly does... Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) When did you get here? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh hi! I didn't go to this website for 4 days or so cause i forgot.... HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) o yea, afk shower...be back in 5~10 min HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol I g2g at 10:00 Pacific time. I'm here. Where are you dude? We don't see you much anymore. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Haven't been on too much here lately, been playing Nexon Korea games too much. >.< HeadphonesYoshi 03:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Help With MapleStory Movie I'm Making! Ok guys, I'm planning to make a MapleStory movie and upload it onto YouTube, but I have a problem: characters. I only have 1 character on hand; my character. I can't think of any more good designs, so i'm turning to you guys out here in Shy Guy Wiki. So if you're interested, here's the instructions: 1) Go tohttp://www.maplesim.com/?q=bannedstory and start the BannedStory simulator. 2) Design your character. If you don't know how to use it, first select "Add new Layer" and pick "Character Layer". After that, pick the guy's head with no clothes on the left and select skin color, eyes and their color, and hair and their color. Then pick the guy's head with clothes on (right below the guy's head w/ no clothes) and pick out your character's clothes. 3) Save the image. Please crop it to save space. 4) Upload the picture of your character onto this article of my talk page. This will be a big help to the actual making of the movie, so thanks if you do it. P.S: Don't use other people's designs, or they'll think i used THEIR characters instead. HeadphonesYoshi 02:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok so this is my own character... HeadphonesYoshi 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I had a perfect one made, but my Computer froze and I lost it... ::I don't get it. How do I make one? I want to see a maplestory version of me that I''' create. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 13:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::That's what you do... ::::TaaDaa! How do I take something off? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that's possible... or I couldn't figure it out anyway... ::Alright now how do I save? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Here we go. I'll include my regular form... well actually as I said that's me but with dog ears and red eyes instead of green. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Why does everyone go so plain, I went way over the top and love my character, but I'm me so yeah... I like your designs guys! HeadphonesYoshi 23:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah Cyrstal Lucario, what are the REGULAR eyes for you character? HeadphonesYoshi 23:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You know I could've included claws if that option were available... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::There are claws, look on my farther back hand. Those are the regular eyes, looking at it, that has much symbolic meaning, the eyes are my anger, the fire is my pyro, the black and claws and wings are my emoness, and the thing on my head is the people who always attack me... No no see I'm talking about actual claws not the attachable ones. Of course they're all attachable so you wouldn't know what I mean... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well... The Grim is also my emo and the thingie (IT'S OVER 9000!) is my nerdieness... ::Ah. Well you should answer the question down below. Do you like waffles? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Hell, yeah, LOVE 'EM ::::Alright. Next question. Do you like pancakes? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Do you like... ...waffles? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Depends.-- Ah. I see. Well do you like pancakes? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) And we need to get to work on those articles on the main page that aren't created yet. I've only got like four hours on this computer because of curfew or somthing like that... So basically I don't have much time. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do it in about 6 hours because unfortunately, like I stated at Kirby and Pikmin wiki 1000 times, I work in a fast food restaurant and my shift today is 6 hours and I gotta go in about 5 minutes, so...Yes, I like pancakes.-- ::Do you like French Toast? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, and yes ::::You know where I'm getting this from right? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeh Yeah. Wasn't here for 5 hours or so, I was playing my games.HeadphonesYoshi 01:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) lyk? Why am I always on when almost no one is on!? The title says it all. Is it the fact that I live in Central California, or what?HeadphonesYoshi 01:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :In case you didn't know, if anyone besides Ken is watching, I too live in Central California. There were more ppl on in the afternoon btw. ::I live in southern CA...-- :::lol ::::Minnesota! Don't worry dude. I seem to have that problem a lot here as well. In fact I'm havin' it right now. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) My birthday's tommorow! XD Yea, tommorow's my birthday(and that is Halloween if you don't know, which I think you do). HeadphonesYoshi 22:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Using my stupid laggy laptop... yah, it's me, Timson. Ken, hi. Happy early birthday!!! Here's your present! his lazor Bluuuaaarrgg!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Timson, did you tell that your computer got infected with viruses and trojans yet? HeadphonesYoshi 22:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it obvious because you just told them, lol... This laptop is immune to viruses for the time being, so I'm using it. It's kinda laggy tho. I'm NOT the hacker; if I were, then I wouldn't tell you that I'm wearing blue right now eh? Shroobio. Wouldn't you want to meet the only good Shroob ever? Well, here he is! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol Shroobio. HeadphonesYoshi 22:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ... Wasn't the Sword of the Gods my idea Timson? And yet I get no credit for it....... ㅠㅠ - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh yes I have made a custom siggy. Tell me if it sucks or not. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) And by the way the Sword of the Gods is actually a item from Mabinogi G11. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 소원 I는 그 기사를 만들 수 있었다… - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Yoshi! Have you learned to speak the Shroob language yet? I'm still trying to figure out the greetings... how far are you or are you even taking that course? And g2g in a couplr of mins. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Um no.... but can I make the article of Sword of the Gods? - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 02:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ken. I'm here. Hi. Doing homework right now. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) EATING KIMICHI FLAVORED NOODLES LOL - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Also I improved the Shy Bros. and Starlow articles. 'k. O yeah, can I make the Sword Of the Gods article? Seriously, it was my idea to put it into our comics. LIke I said, it is actually from Mabinogi (I quit it, got boring). - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes. 'k, thanks. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) But first, I'm going to create the sequel to my comic's article first after I finish my homework. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm DONE with mines. Didn't do my language arts homework yesterday. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hay, what article should I improve next? Probably Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story article. I think it needs a lot of editing. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 나는 한국어에서 이것을 타자를 치고 있다. =P - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Watching the Angry Video Game Nerd. Lol. 그것은 어떻게 인가? - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, I can type Korean on my computer. "ㄹㄷ" = typing "fe" - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) g2g in a few minutes. 'k. See ya 2morrow. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 03:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I love AVGN, and it's an alright sig I'd change the colors of the text and link to your talk... 'k. I like blue and green lol. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 00:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yosh, did you see the new version of my sprite, and can I voice myself? Huh? 당신은 무엇을 의미하는가? - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 00:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah and I have already made the page for the Sword of the Gods, so can someone take that off "Wanted Pages"? The link is right after this phrase. http://shyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Brionac,_The_Sword_of_Gods- HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 00:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Did the color theme of the wiki change or is it that I hit 100 edits? Same as subject. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 05:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Anyone on right now? - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 05:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Timson changed it.-- ::I didn't notice :P Oh. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey. I'm going to give you rollback rights, because you've done a good job around here. :nice job What's rollback rights? - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah and I have uploaded pictures for XD002 and King XD. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 02:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) o, lol PERFECT TIMING TO APPEAR. I HAVE TO GO. BYE. :Lol New wiki logo? Same as title. So, if I have time, I could make a new wiki logo for you guys. I'll go with Gamefreak's idea of having Shy Guys exploding everywhere with the explosion saying "SHY GUY WIKI". So what do ya think? I g2g too, 10:20 PM Pacific Time. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 06:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Which idiot came up with that idea? PERFECT! :D -- AWESOME!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Now that I can't even start up my computer because of the stupid AVR, I'm using my sister's old computer. Still pretty good though. - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '''- HeadphonesYoshi]] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 22:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well. It's still good. Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all...with his army of creations 22:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Get ready, AVR! This is the last day of your life! *ties AVR up to a bomb* *super-glues a fire-extinguisher onto AVR* *lights it on fire while I get a bazooka and shoot AVR's body* *huge explosion occurs* ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 23:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Fix'd using System Recovery. Now, Advanced Virus Remover, suffocate with this guy in hell! - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 00:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! Please come back and edit some more. Creations... ...attack!!! 21:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry...- [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | '- HeadphonesYoshi']] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 05:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gone...--